Miracle
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After all they'd been through, surely a miracle wasn't asking for too much, right? They'd had their memories erased, been consumed by the utmost despair, watched their friends die, disappear... And then to wake up and find they could all be saved? Surely it was too perfect. [SDR2 spoilers warning, Sondam].


**Written directly after I finished the second game, entirely on a whim, and with minimal revisions. Be warned. Just an alternate ending kind of theory, I guess.**

**Dedicated to ijamethings, calicodog, and lamb52 for putting up with my gross sobbing/screaming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Dangan Ronpa 2.**

* * *

Miracle

They'd said it would take a miracle.

After all they'd been through, surely a miracle wasn't asking for too much, right? They'd had their memories erased, been consumed by the utmost despair, watched their friends die, disappear...

And then to wake up and find they could all be saved?

Surely it was too perfect.

Sonia had been overjoyed when Makoto Naegi and his companions had sent in a rescue team to the room she and her friends had been lying in, trapped in a virtual reality against their will. She and the other four "winners" had awoken, and even though they'd been told they wouldn't remember one another, by some blessing it'd been a lie.

They remembered everything they'd been through together on Jabberwock Island; virtual reality or not, it was still real to them. Hinata had said he fully believed it had been the work of Chiaki, some last-second tweak she had been authorized to make to the program before they had left that world.

She was always looking out for them, after all.

Once the five of them had woken up, Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami had been there to help them through rehabilitation. And naturally, as soon as they could speak, they'd demanded the others be checked on as well.

It was definitely a miracle, that their classmates could be resurrected, resuscitated with all of their memories intact.

It took some time, but those who murdered prostrated themselves in the utmost repentance, and the victims learned to forgive.

They helped each other through, prevented one another from falling into despair again, and helped their friends on the hopeful path to recovery, and to live their lives as normally as the world as they knew it would allow. They'd gotten the most advance medical team of the century, and they'd managed to save all of their friends.

All except one.

Sonia still remembered it clearly, stumbling around the room on wobbling legs as Kyouko helped support her. Sonia had been one of the first able to walk again, and had insisted she be taken to greet all of her friends as they were finally roused.

She talked and smiled and laughed with all of them; she was later told it was believed it was _her_ presence being the first they encountered after awakening that prevented many of them from falling back into the pits of despair and violence that was all they previously knew.

But when Kyouko had brought her to the last bed – the one Sonia had been waiting to stop at more than any other – the princess's smile faded.

His eyes were still closed.

Kyouko regrettably told her that Gundam's dive program had been the only one unresponsive, even though the rest of the students had woken.

It was just a tragic accident.

An unfortunate twist of fate's cruel hand.

Only _his_ machine had malfunctioned.

Sonia had listened in stunned, subdued silence, the blood pounding in her ears roaring almost loudly enough to drown out Kyouko's words.

At the fair-haired girl's request, Kyouko had left Sonia leaning against the headboard of Gundam's bed, where her trembling white fingers curled aimlessly through his unkept hair.

The rest of the students who had been waking at the time and slowly starting to smile fell silent when the room began to echo with her quiet sobs.

Eventually, all heads turned to Gundam's bed, and nothing needed to be said in order for them to understand what had happened.

At the time, Sonia had slowly lowered herself onto his chest and wept until the purple fabrics of his scarf had been dyed dark violet by her tears.

…

…

…

And now here she was, five months later as she stood anxiously in the medical wing of that very same building.

Four familiar hamsters accompanied her, two on each shoulder as she started pacing about the room.

Anxious. There was no other word to describe it, how she was feeling.

As the rightful princess of Novoselic, she now had more resources at her disposal than before she'd been thrown into the Future Foundation's experiments.

In the past, when her mind had been tainted by Junko Enoshima's tricks, Sonia had used her privileges to exploit other countries financially.

However, as soon as she had awoken and was physically able to, she had reclaimed her position and made right the wrongs of her past.

Now, she was one of the most respectable persons in the world, striving to help any and all who came to her; an intelligent young businesswoman, a beautiful, passionate ruler, and a caring, amiable friend.

And she had been working for months, using everything at her disposal to bring him back.

Makoto, Kyouko, and Byakuya had provided additional benefits courtesy of their positions at the Future Foundation; once it had been proven to the organization that the "Remnants of Despair" would no longer be a threat, they had opted to assist in their reintroduction to the current world.

Sonia had been working nonstop since she was able to stand again, and her friends always worried about her health. She worked tirelessly at the hospital alongside Mikan and other advance personnel, and her former classmate was constantly and apologetically insisting she rest or take a break.

Fuyuhiko and Peko would stop by every other day to check their progress, offer to acquire other materials or information if need be.

Akane would stop by with Nekomaru after their workout sessions and would often bring Sonia something to eat to ensure she ate at all.

Hiyoko and Mahiru always came together, making idle chatter to take Sonia's mind off of things for an hour or so a day before she returned to her work.

Ibuki would come by every so often with her guitar and play a ballet or two, and Sonia always thought her music would be something he would have enjoyed.

Kazuichi was surprisingly mellow about visiting, always with a smile as he offered to repair any faulty equipment.

Hinata was her most frequent visitor though, as he often told her he felt he could understand her pain best of all; he'd lost someone he loved, too.

But Sonia's case was different from his; Nanami couldn't come back-

-but it was now possible that Gundam could.

And today had been the day their painstaking efforts had finally born fruit.

Sonia had been shooed onto her break that afternoon, something Mikan more or less forced her to do, lest she overexert herself to the point of exhaustion.

Slipping her hand into the bag of sunflower seeds, Sonia sat at one of the outside tables on the top floor of the hospital. The sunlight was warm that day, and a gentle breeze blew over the still-recovering world.

Sonia offered a seed to the smallest of the four hamsters before gingerly scratching a fingernail beneath his chin.

She didn't think she'd be able to smile as easily as she managed to, given the situation she'd found herself in. But somewhere along the way, she'd realized she needed to keep smiling for the sake of her friends; she needed to be a source of hope and joy for them, even if she could only feel dull shadows of such things herself.

But maybe that was why.

Maybe her kindness all this time had finally, _finally_, come back around...

Presently, she sighed, kissing each hamster atop his head as she looked up at the azure canvas of the sky. She still had a bit of time left on her break. Perhaps she could-

The frantic sounds of flustered footsteps reached her ears then, and Sonia abruptly turned her head to the door that led back inside. She could make out the muffled cries of her coworker, and stood from her seat just as Mikan stumbled onto the roof and crashed to the ground in a tangle of hair.

"Tsumiki-san?!"

Sonia rushed to her side quickly, but before she could even kneel down beside her, the girl raised her head with a loud gasp.

"S-S-Sonia-san!" She cried, eyes wild. "Y-You've got to go inside i-immediately!"

"C-Calm down! What's all this about? Let me help you-"

"I-It's Tanaka-san!"

Instantly, Sonia felt her heart begin pound harder than ever before.

She dashed past Mikan without another word, not willing to waste so much as a second. She could feel the tiny claws of the hamsters digging through the fabrics of her dress to meet the skin of her shoulders as the animals trembled fearfully.

Sonia very nearly flew down the flights of stairs, skipping two at a time, the adrenaline coursing through her veins propelling her to move at a speed she never fathomed she could attain before now. She ran down the familiar hallway she'd traveled every day for the past five months, reached out her hand to grasp the doorframe and swing herself around on a sharp turn into the room.

Just like always, it smelled like fresh flowers; Sonia herself made sure of that.

She'd long-since grown used to the sounds of beeping machines and similar background noise, but now...

...Now there was no sound other than her own harsh breathing as she stepped carefully into the room. She was shaking all over as she neared his bed, unsure of what to expect. She didn't care if his mismatched eyes were slightly dulled; she just wanted him to look at her once more.

Quietly, she sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the small tug on her sleeves as the hamsters slipped down and gathered around their master.

She'd always wondered what the first thing he'd say would be were he ever to awaken.

Perhaps something that stemmed from one of the many alluring fantasy worlds she had read about in his books when they'd gone to search his house for information?

Perhaps some appalled statement of the conditions of the room he was in and how it was nothing like the cottage he remembered?

Perhaps a baffled exclamation of how he'd been sure he'd ascended to some ethereal plane of existence?

Perhaps a weary sigh displaying his regret for not having made it to the underworld he always dreamed of?

Whatever she'd imagined him saying, it certainly wasn't _this_.

She thought she was dreaming when his eyelids finally lifted, after so long of being sealed shut.

The tears sprung into her eyes even before his opened fully.

Her hands went to cover her mouth just as he opened his.

It was a raspy tone, scratched and cracked from lack of use-

-but it was so, so familiar, and it made her heart soar when he used it to say her name of all things:

"Sonia..."

And that was the first time in months she'd smiled a _real_ smile, one from her heart.

She leaned down and embraced him, letting out a wail that was long-since overdue.

And she cried, knowing that from here on out, she'd never do so alone ever again.

He may have called it something along the lines of thaumaturgy, something directly from the pages of his books of black magic.

But she called it a miracle.

* * *

**A/N: This game ruined me so have a Good End.**

**Please review!**


End file.
